


100 Letters

by Dantesfreezer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantesfreezer/pseuds/Dantesfreezer
Summary: Collection of drabbles based on the force bond between Kylo Ren/Ben Solo & Rey.





	1. 1st Letter

1st Letter

 

The new resistance hideout wasn’t exactly in an ideal location. They were far out in the Outer Rim territories, constantly zig-zagging away from the First Order. The old rebellion base was an underground maze of tunnels, dimly lit after the years of abandonment.  _Hopefully they would relocate soon_ , Rey thought, heading towards her room. She was honestly tired of the winding hallways at this point.

She turned the corner and spotted a dark figure outside her room’s door down the hall. As she approached, she realized it was Finn. She smiled, and shouted his name. He turned, waving at her. “Hey!” He started, clearly he’d been waiting to tell her something. “You know how we were talking about that shielding flaw earlier?” Finn asked as Rey finally stopped in front of him.

“With the TIE fighters? Yes, I remember,” She nodded her head. They’d been trying to study weaknesses in the First Order’s fighter ships for a while. With Finn and Poe’s help they’d come closer to constructing better evasion techniques. She nibbled her lip in thought as she considered their latest defensive tactics. “Well I was talking with Poe earlier-”

“It’s you,” The sudden, deep voice to her right made her neck turn too fast. And there, in the dimly lit corridor of their base, stood Kylo Ren. Her heart dropped before realizing it was their force connection, and not him actually standing there. 

“-Rey?” She faintly registered Finn’s voice questioning her odd movement. It was hard to contain her surprise however, even knowing Finn couldn’t see the man. It had been many weeks since Crait. Not that she’d been counting. She swallowed and turned back to face Finn. 

“Finn,” she started slowly, jaw working as she tried to come up with an excuse to postpone their conversation. “I’m sorry, I just realized-”

“Finn?” She heard a huff of annoyance from her right.

“I forgot something-” She fought for an idea, _anything,_  that could get her away. “In the command room.”  _Stupid, stupid excuse,_ she thought, mentally shaking her head. She turned and hurried away from Finn, who’d been aptly confused by the change in her demeanor. She could hear his question about continuing their discussion later, and she nodded her head.

She rounded another corner of  _this long, ridiculous maze,_ before spinning on her heel again. And there he was, somehow, still. His arms crossed, he took a step closer towards her, and she looked up at his face. The face she hadn’t seen in-

“Why now?” He asked, but whether it was to her or himself she couldn’t deduce. “I could ask you the same,” She replied rather lamely. “All this time, and you suddenly show up out of nowhere-” 

“You think _I_  did this?” He scoffed outrageously. “ _You_ \- you’re the one who closed our bond for so long.” She furrowed her eyebrows at his accusation. “I did no such thing.” She argued, mimicking him and crossing her arms. All this time, and he insinuates she had something to do with their force bond not opening. Ridiculous.

“No? Was it not you who-”

“I refuse to have this discussion right now.” Rey huffed, shaking her head. 

“Where are you?” He asked, lowering his tone to almost a whisper. She glanced up at his eyes, caught in the emotions displayed there. He looked-

“I can’t answer that.” She replied softly, her throat suddenly feeling dry. And then, his black gloved hand was suddenly on her shoulder, and her eyes darted between the appendage and his face.

“Please don’t go away,” He murmured. She could feel the ghost of his thumb pressing into her skin, and her breathing went shallow.

“Rey?” She heard a feminine voice call from behind her, and quickly turned away from Kylo to see Rose. “Rose, hey,” She breathed out, giving a slightly nervous smile. She looked back over her shoulder- but there was no one there. Just another empty hallway.

She swore it wasn’t his disappearance that left her feeling so hollow.


	2. 2nd Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring ends with a surprise.

**2nd Letter**

 

Rey swung her staff diagonally as she avoided her target. She focused on blocking the next two hits, the first coming down at her head and the second aiming for her side. She ducked lowed and swiped her stuff, aiming for his legs. She knew she struck true when she heard a thud on the floor a grunt from the tired man.

She rested her staff on the floor, leaning over as she put her hands on her knees. Trying to catch her breath, she grinned as she looked at Finn. They’d been training for over an hour already, and they were both in various states of disarray. They’d been training on a steady basis, hoping to keep their stamina up while out of battle. At the very least, the shorts and bindings she wore allowed more flexibility and retained a lot less sweat than her pants and shirts.

“Well, I guess you win this time,” Finn said, laughing as he stood up. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, and Rey let out a short laugh at his words. “You guess?” She replied haughtily. “Don’t worry, I’ll have you beat next time.” She watched as he walked backwards towards the door of the training area, mockingly saluting her. “I’ve gotta meet with Poe. I’ll see you at dinner?” He asked her, pausing at the door. She grinned at his antics before nodding her head. “Yeah, Finn, I’ll see you guys at dinner.”

Rey figured she would stay for a few extra minutes and practice with her saber while she was alone. She relaxed and sat down on the ground, tucking her knees close to her chest as she focused on steadying her breath. She would meditate more after dinner, but for know she wanted to feel balanced. She had an hour to kill before having to return to her room anyway.

“Rough day?” That voice shocked her out of her thoughts, and she felt the faint electric buzz of the force bond. She twisted her head up to find Kylo Ren circling her, and fought back her surprise as he stopped right next to her. She stood, suddenly fretting over the sweaty mess she currently was. Of course, when she was in a state of absolute chaos and exhausted would their bond open. “Not at all,” She replied, clearing her throat as she looked at him. He was at least well put together out of the two of them.

His hair and clothes were not an inch out of place, she realized. She happened to lower her gaze from his hair to his full lips, and then spent the next second convincing herself it was purely observational. “Just training,” She added, not liking the silence that hung between them. She watched as his eyebrows raise ever so slightly. “With who?” He questioned, looking her up and down, clearly realizing her slight state of undress.

She almost rolled her eyes at his inquiry. As if he thought she would openly tell him any details of the resistance. Rey ignored his gaze, silently noting how he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with the motion. “No matter,” He continued, realized she wouldn’t respond. “Whoever it is couldn’t teach you the things I can.” At this, her eyes shot back up to his. “You think so, do you?”

She couldn’t help but notice as his jaw worked slightly, as if though he was thinking of how to reply. Rey could clearly see the mirth in his eyes. “I know it.” He stated. And then, his eyes went dark again, and she could feel the heat behind his gaze. “You can still join me,” He added, his voice a low tenor as she felt her heartbeat drum in her ears. 

That was the dilemma of it all, wasn’t it? What would it be like if she joined him? Or if  _he_  joined  _her_. The true question wasn’t whether they wanted to be together. No, they both knew that. The problem was joining each other  _on the same side_. She knew she could never embrace the dark side. And she also knew he would be better on the side of light. She closed her eyes, turned her head away from him.

It was difficult to think  _clearly_ when he was around. His presence and aura combined with hers sometimes made her forget- But what would it be like, with him on their side? Reunited with Leia. With her. She shook her head mentally, before turning and opening her eyes. He was already gone. And with him, her response.


End file.
